Never Bet Against a Woman
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Dave made a bet with JJ and he lost. What does he have to do? Read to find out!


A/N: This will be a one shot to the Song Title Prompt Dirty Pop by N Sync. Ilovetvalot dared me to do it. Also forgive me but I'm trying a different pairing with this story… lmao…

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song Dirty Pop!!!

Song Title Prompt: Dirty Pop – N Sync

"Jen come on I can't do this. Especially with the whole team being here." Dave said in protest.

JJ held back the laugh she wanted to give as she looked at her fiancé. "Nu uh Dave. You lost the bet fair and square. I told you that Emily and Hotch were a couple and you said no and then came up with the bet. I won so you have to do this. If you don't then you don't get any for two weeks and you sleep on the couch."

Dave couldn't believe what was coming out of his woman's mouth. He regretted now every making that bet. He couldn't believe that she knew that Emily and Hotch were a couple when he didn't even pick up on it. He shook his head at his own stupidity.

"Fine babe I will do it but you better not laugh." Dave grumbled.

JJ laughed at that. "Oh no Dave I have a feeling this is going to be one entertaining night. If I want to laugh I get too. You shouldn't have bet against me. I knew what I was talking about."

Dave glared and said "I'll never bet against you again. I still don't know or understand how you knew before I did."

JJ laughed as they walked into the bar. "That's easy Dave. I saw them kissing each other when they thought nobody was around."

Dave's mouth dropped open as he looked at the woman he loved. "You're devious Jen. I'll give you that."

JJ just shook her head as they walked to where the team was sitting. "You should have asked me how I knew before we made the bet Dave. Now go do what you have to do after you get us a couple of drinks."

Dave mumbled under his breath as he walked towards the bar. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. He decided two stiff shots of scotch were in order.

Emily looked at JJ and said "What's Dave's problem?"

JJ shook her head and chuckled. "Oh he lost a bet with me. He told me I didn't know what I was talking about when I told him you and Hotch were an item. So we made a bet and when you guys told us at lunch today he knew he had lost. So now he has to do something we'll all enjoy."

Emily and Hotch both chuckled and Hotch said "Even I know not to bet against a woman. If you do you're going to lose every time."

JJ nodded and looked at Penelope who was sitting on Derek's lap. "Hey Pen did you bring your video recorder like I asked you too?"

Pen snickered as she pulled it out of her purse. "Of course I did Gumdrop but I would love to know what it is I'm videotaping."

JJ giggled. "Oh trust me you'll know when to start recording. Put it away for now here comes Dave."

Dave walked back to the table with a long island ice tea for JJ and three scotch's for himself. He set JJ's drink in front of her and then quickly downed his own.

"Are you sure I can't do something else other than what I'm supposed to do?" Dave asked in a pleading voice.

JJ laughed and said "No way honey. You made your bed now lay in it. Go do what you're supposed too."

Dave glared at JJ but walked off towards where the DJ was at on the edge of the dance floor. JJ bit her tongue to keep from laughing when she saw Dave whisper something to the DJ who laughed but nodded at what Dave had said to him.

"What's Dave doing JJ?" Hotch asked.

JJ just shook her head and kept her eyes glued to her fiancé. "Just wait and see Hotch. But trust me we are all going to get a good laugh out of this."

Hotch nodded and moved his eyes back to where his best friend was still talking to the DJ who by this time couldn't quit laughing. He looked at Emily with a raised eyebrow and she just shook her head at him. She wasn't even sure what Dave was up too. Hotch wrapped his arm around Emily's waist and pulled her closer to him as he watch in shock as his best friend took the little stage the bar had set up.

Dave just wanted to get this over with as he lifted the microphone up so he could talk. "If I could have your attention please. I am going to interrupt the DJ just for a few minutes here. You see I lost a bet with my lovely fiancé so I have to sing a song. So without further ado here I go."

Hotch and Emily looked at JJ incrediously and started laughing as Garcia pulled out her video recorder and started recording. Reid just watched on in amazement and Morgan was already laughing.

Dave took in a deep breath and started wiggling his hips like JJ had told him to do as he started to sing.

_Sick and tired of hearing  
All these people talk about  
What's the deal with this pop life?  
And when is gonna fade out?  
The thing you got to realize  
What we doing is not a trend  
We got the gift of melody  
We gonna bring it till the end  
(Come on now)_

Emily couldn't help it she started laughing and couldn't quit as Dave shook his hips.

"That's it you sexy thing move those hips!" a woman at a table near the dance floor yelled.

Dave wanted the floor to open up and swallow him He couldn't believe he was doing this. He looked over and saw Garcia with a video camera in her hands and he just about stopped singing but he looked at JJ and saw her shaking her head at him.

Dave turned around to where his butt was facing everyone and shook it as he continued singing.

_It doesn't matter  
'Bout the car I drive or  
What I wear around my neck  
All that matters  
Is that you recognize  
That it's just about respect  
It doesn't matter  
About the clothes I wear  
And where I go and why  
All that matters  
Is that you get hyped and  
We'll do it to you every time  
(Come on now)_

JJ lost it and started laughing until tears came out of her eyes. She couldn't believe he was actually dancing like she had told him too. He must really love her to go through this. She looked over at Emily who had fallen off of her bar stool but luckily Hotch caught her before she hit the floor. As she looked around at her friend she saw Reid on the floor clutching his stomach from laughing so hard.

"Come back this way and let me put some money in your pants. You have one fine butt." a woman near the bar called out.

Dave just shook his head and kept on dancing and singing. He turned back towards the crowd as he took one of his hands and smoothed it down his side.

_Do you ever wonder why  
This music gets you high?  
It takes you on a ride  
Feel it when your body  
Starts to rock  
(Your body starts to rock)  
Baby you can't stop  
(You can't stop)  
And the music's all you got  
Come on now  
This must be, pop_

Dirty pop  
Baby bet you can't stop  
I know you  
Like this dirty pop  
This must be

_Now, why you wanna try  
To classify the type of thing  
We do  
'Cause we're just fine  
Doin what we like  
Can we say the same for you?  
Tired of feelin all  
Around me animosity  
Just worry about yours  
'Cause I'ma get mine  
Now people can't you see_

Hotch spit out the drink he had just taken when he saw Dave start to lift his shirt up a little and the pull it down. He looked over at JJ who was barely staying on her seat as she laughed until she cried. Morgan was trying to hold up Garcia who was shaking with laughter as she tried to get this all on film.

Dave started walking around the dance floor and dancing with random people women and men as he continued to sing the song. He kept shaking his butt and wiggling his hips no matter who he was dancing with.

I_t doesn't matter  
'Bout the car I drive or  
The ice around my neck  
All that matters  
Is that you recognize  
That it's just about respect (oh)  
It doesn't matter  
About the clothes I wear  
And where I go and why  
All that matters  
Is that you get hyped and  
We'll give it to you every time  
(Come on)_

Do you ever wonder why (Why?)  
This music gets you high?  
(Gets you high)  
It takes you on a ride  
Feel it when your  
Body starts to rock  
(Your body starts to rock)  
Baby you can't stop  
(You can't stop)  
And the music's all you got  
Baby come on  
This must be, pop

Dave looked at JJ as he said the word pop and popped his hip out a little. He had to bite back a laugh as he saw her fall off of her barstool laughing so hard. He couldn't help but think that is the least she deserved after making him do this.

_Ooh  
Man I'm tired of singing_

Dirty, dirty, dirty pop  
Dirty pop  
Do you ever wonder?

_(Oh)  
Do you ever wonder why  
(Every wonder why)  
This music gets you high?  
(Gets you high)  
It takes you on a ride  
Feel it when your  
Body starts to rock  
(When your body  
Starts to rock)  
Baby you can't stop  
(Baby don't stop)  
And the music's all you got  
Come on now  
This must be_

Do you ever wonder why  
(Ever wonder why)  
This music gets you high?  
(Music gets you high)  
It takes you on a ride  
Feel it when your  
Body starts to rock  
(When your body  
Starts to rock)  
Baby you can't stop  
The music's all you got  
This must be

As soon as Dave finished singing the song he threw the microphone at the DJ and high tailed it back to the table where the team was sitting at. Well where some of the team was sitting at. JJ was still on the floor laughing her butt off and Reid was curled into a ball laughing. Hotch was barely able to stay on his seat as he shook with laughed and on top of that he was holding Emily up who kept trying to slump to the floor because she couldn't quit laughing.

Dave bent down and picked JJ up and placed her on his lap once he sat down. "That better be worth me getting some tonight Bella. I can't believe you made me do that."

JJ tried to get her laughing under control as she said through her laughter "You can… have some… tonight… and every night…this…week…Dave… That…was…just…priceless…"

Dave just shook his head at the woman in his arms. "Now Bella you know I love you but I'm never doing anything like that again."

JJ nodded and said as she finally stopped laughing. "I promise honey you will never have to do anything like that again as long as you don't bet against me. And by the way Dave I have Pen video tape it so that we can watch it together tonight and any other night."

Dave shuddered as he said "Garcia give me that tape. Nobody is ever seeing that."

Penelope just laughed. "Oh no you don't Mr. Legendary Profiler. I'm making copies of this and giving one to everyone on the team."

Dave started to stand up but stopped when he felt JJ's lips on his own. He let out a sigh and kissed her back. He didn't mind the video tape to much as long as it made his woman happy.


End file.
